One Catch
by Winking Tiger
Summary: "Funny how so much danger isn't what I'm afraid of. More like what she'll do if she sees me." *M/L Romance* ~ Updated & Completed! 3/14/02
1. Prologue

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me at mblab6@aol.com 

An enormous thanks to the "Queen of Grammar", who looked this over for me.

If anyone was wondering, that is Portuguese spoken.  If it was wrong, I'm sorry.  Unfortunately I don't speak Portuguese; I was only able to use an online translator, and a kind soul that tried to help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Don't even think my imagination is warped enough to have me believing that I am even close to owning it!  Please, don't sue-nothing I own is even worth all the effort.

Something I'll try to have in every thing I post, if I continue, a quote:

"Trust is a fragile tower, built brick by brick."

Prologue 

Small grain lines follow the path of imaginary designs.  Each one** flowing through another, bending to avoid a cut in the section, and continuing to its undetermined and unseen final destination.  One line found and followed**** to its end.  Another following its own path, uniquely its own._  It should be tedious following all these grain lines, but it's somehow comforting to watch and follow something so solid and attainable.  Those lines, even when they end, still remain.  Each line has a starting point and_**** an ending point, and remains on the board.  Continuing, more boards and more lines on each.  Walk along one until its resting place is discovered. You'd think I was right out of an Orson Scott Card book, following these grains.  But it's getting the task done.  Why meddle with something that's working?  So just keep going.  Another**** finished and thoroughly followed.  Now keep on going.  Can't hurt much, getting exercise while keeping my mind busy.   **

Following grain lines just isn't what it used to be.  Its appeal and ability to distract my mind, and all its thoughts, aren't so great anymore.  But along the walls, there's something special.  There's something oddly attracting, drawing my attention to them.  They're lined with fading and peeling paper.  Glue only receding at various edges, here and there--revealing the bare walls beneath, the yellow of old glue, and the distinct style only found in locations such as this.  Couldn't they be original?  

The floor below and the room around me--both have a very odd design. It may be the design of the area.  Maybe it's the way my mind is seeing anything and everything.  Or it could look that way because of the serious wear it's recently received.  Right about now everything and nothing is possible.  Who am I to question the interior design of anything?  

"Sinto muito, mas... senhor, não havia nada... que pudéssemos...Sinto muito." [I'm sorry, but...sir-there was nothing...we couldn't...I'm sorry.]  _That's all it took.  Suddenly, everything else faded and then blacked out.  I wasn't in a hospital, horribly vulnerable to everything, or hearing the doctor tell me the horrible truth-his words and the woman I lost.  I wasn't on the edge of sanity, or questioning it.  No, all there was was this terrible void, and threatening black--threatening to swallow me whole and never let me see the light of day or the joys of life again.    _

" Não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer. Sinto muito. Mas ela ainda está viva." [There wasn't much we could do, I'm sorry.  But she is still alive.]  _And then suddenly there might be some light in this raging storm of sorrow and pain.  _

I'm not just the regular guy off the street; some may even call me a regular James Bond.  That's who I was, who I immersed myself in, who I made myself think I was.  But there's more to me, and I've found who I am, really.  Life's been hell along the way, but some things do have silver linings, barely visible or not.  Mine did; at least to me it did.  Not the perfect or ideal story, but it's the only one I have.  So you take what you get and deal the best you can.  Dealing may not be my strongest suit, but I've found my way.  

And now everything I've known, everything I've had to live by, goes against what my heart is making me do now.  It wasn't supposed to be this way.  Nothing was.  But life is real funny that way; nothing really goes the way it's supposed to.  There's always at least one microscopic default or hitch, in anything and everything.  Most of the time you never even know about it; nothing comes back to haunt you.  But the other times, that tiny, miniscule problem just expands into a colossal problem.  

I should feel bad about going against everything I've known.  I should turn around and do what I'm supposed to do.  But here I am, going against it anyway.  I'm going against what instinct should drive one to do in the face of danger.  And I don't just mean physical danger; I'm leaving myself wide open for some more emotional damage as well.  There's one driving force to everything.  That's what's making me do this.  That's my one small catch.  And my one small catch is now biting me in the ass with all its teeth.

·Be a good reader--either review or let your voice be heard


	2. Chapter 1

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me at mblab6@aol.com 

Again, I've got to thank the "Queen of Grammar" (or also called the Goddess of Grammar and Literature!) profusely!  She's just amazing.  If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be anything at all! But she's been given the task to look this over for me, the Queen of flubs, spelling things wrong, and mess ups; that's a task that takes great effort and isn't a small or easy one.  Blame everything and anything on me then.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  I took my quote, more or less, from the book The Jekyl Island Club.  I own as much right to that book as I do with the show-none.

"Trust is a fragile tower, built brick by brick."

Chapter 1

The standard day in the life of a genetically engineered super soldier is never dull or boring.  But most days recently, I've wished I'd woken up from bed that morning as just about anyone else but me.

It's never easy.  Sometimes it's heartbreakingly painful; sometimes it causes my blood to boil in rage; sometimes it's pulse-stopping fast.  And that's what I've thrived on. I may not have wished for it, but I've got my own little talents and tricks.  Staying in my element, what I was created to be and do, what I was trained to do--that's what I'd do.  That's how I used to function.  For years, I managed just fine.  Then things got off track. 

"Mr. Saver of the Free World" just had to live there, just had to have that statue that grabbed my eye.  And things were never the same.  He was the rock that had a diamond inside, and a bit of it just shining through, glittering and sparkling like a true gem.  Of course, I'm the gal that couldn't resist that gem, and just had to get involved.  And, of course, I couldn't admit to myself that I was starting to fall.  My ignorance caused it all, all his pain and inner battles; my finger wasn't on the trigger but it's my fault just the same.  

Then the plug got pulled, and the water swirled down into the drain.  I was sucked into his whole being--the "only free voice of the city" persona, those amazing cobalt eyes, and the caring and compassionate man I knew he was.  It all pulled me in, and I couldn't help but fall.  I was falling like I'd never before, never to a man, never in love.  I was the hair that's stuck at the bottom of the drain, drawn in with force but not yet engulfed by the dark recesses.  I may have been moving head first, or rather heart first, before the rest of me, but I could at least prevent him from knowing.  

That's how it went, just how I thought I wanted it.  We "worked" together, helping the other as they could provide.  I'd go after the baddie of the week while he'd hunt down any other transgenics he could find.  And it worked, almost perfectly too.  Then that one catch came into play--my real feelings, along with his.  

Bouncing up and down on that merry-go-round, finally coming to that perfect alignment.  We both knew what we wanted, what our hearts were begging for, and what could ruin the best friendship we'd ever had.  But everything, everything together, it was unavoidable not to.  

Those few moments were heaven on earth, or at least as close as a gal like me can get to heaven.  I may not have a real soul, I may not go to heaven (if there is one), but I'd have been damned happy if I could have just lived in that moment, with him. It was uniquely special, and nothing has ever compared to that; nothing ever really will.  And as fast as it happened, mouths and hearts still entangled, reality came crashing in on us with just as much force, coming in with furious speed.

Another turn that changed everything, for good or bad.  The rest of my "family" is just as important to me as Logan has become.  No matter how much I wanted them to, things couldn't stay the same.  I had to do my part--try to end it all.  End the everlasting hunt to find me and cage me.  End the constant worry about someone behind my back.  End everything for those that couldn't deal as well as I had.   Logan definitely has influenced me.  Maybe I've been around him too much?  No, I haven't spent enough time with him.  But no matter how I spend my time, I am what I am.  And I needed to put in an effort to end Manticore forever, or as long as rubble stays concrete.

Everything had gone as well as could be anticipated.  We were doing what we'd be designed to do, but for our own purposes.  It was odd all the same, no matter the reason.  Our actions were still the same, or at least similar, though now we knew the truth about the difference between good and bad.  Then things began to fall apart.  Yet, for one moment, I was sure they hadn't.  I was almost as sure that it really happened, as I was that all the years of training and torture I'd had for nine years really happened.  I passed my revamped twin alive, met up with Zack, reassured Logan that I'd made it out fine, and headed back home.  All my Seattle friends met the various sibs that had gathered--even Deck.  The unthinkable also happened: Zack approved Logan, and he approved of the two of us together.  Then the blissful moments came. All the pent-up desires and love culminated in his bedroom, in our bed.  We shared that bed as lovers do, as married couples do, as complete and utter friends do, and as soul mates do.  

Then reality butted in once again.  That damned crow--that omen of bad comings and that torturous bird from childhood mistakes.  It came back and I wasn't in his arms, in his-our bed.  I was falling, by the trigger finger of my "twin", onto the forest floor--alone.  Zack was injured, and I was down.  

But then, my knight in shining armor came to rescue me.  Risking life and limb he came, into our own personal battleground, to my rescue and held me in his arms.  I could barely breath, barely see, but I had to make sure he knew before I left him.  All the while, he'd been whispering how everything was going to be all right.  In his arms, with that love and compassion in his eyes, I believed him; I'd have believed anything he said.  It'd always been an unsaid saying between the two of us, but I needed to make sure he really knew.  So I took some of my final breaths and told him.  But he'd stopped me.  I think that if he'd heard me say it that was it, there wasn't any possibility of continuing.  I don't know if I could have done that to him, breaking his heart like that.  So it's still left unsaid.                           

After that, much is blank and black.  Bit and pieces are scattered in my memory, but much of what I do remember I don't want to.  That wasn't my home, Renfro wasn't a kind and caring mother or friend, and that wasn't what I was or wanted to be.  Finally, Alec came into my cell, no matter his purpose, and Joshua into my life.  

A burning Manticore, a dying Logan, the release of all inhabitants of Manticore, a found antigen, one way-too-friendly blonde (Asha), Big Fella (Joshua), a revisit with latest heat hotboy (Rafer), and a few too many visits from Alec later, here I am.  My strange little life is even stranger and nothing like I wanted it to be.         

But not having what you thought you'd wanted gives way to a few things.  You get to thinking, what do I really want now?  Is it the same as it was before?  Try giving up the hero Logan's made me try to be and think about myself.  What do I want?  And I think I've made that decision.  Long and laboring as it may have been, tapping into the one element I'm weakest in--emotions--I've decided.  Now all I've got to do is let everyone else know.  It may not be the best decision, or the one that will make everyone else happy, but it's the one I've made. 

Now, how do I break such news kindly?  "Gee, I'm sorry, but ……"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


	3. Chapter 2

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me at mblab6@aol.com 

I need to bow down to the "Queen of Grammar" (and also Goddess of Grammar and Literature).  I'm humbly your very appreciative friend and worshipper.  You are amazing and have helped me so very much!

1/13/02 Thanks a bunch to hokulele35.  So, "Oho" sounded like a good idea, and that it'd fit, at the time.  But apparently, it's really not.  Thanks for bringing to my attention!   

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Now, how do I break such news kindly?  "Gee, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this.  I'm not as strong as you.  I tried, but I just can't."

Ha!  That's the surefire way to break his heart, if it ever and still does belong to me.  But it breaks mine every time I'm around him.  Not being able to touch him, show him the only way I know to love, that's just too much for me.  I can take on men double my size; physical feats and actions aren't a problem for me.  But a man, face-to-face with me emotionally, would come out the victor of the two.  I'm not a superhero in that respect.  That's my weak spot; that's my Achilles' heel.  You hit me there, and I run and scream in defeat and pain.  And my man, my Logan, he's just jabbing a spear right there.  I loved him, I may still love him, but I can't do this.  I'm not strong enough, and I just can't do this anymore.      

So off I go, the messenger and bringer of bad news.  The terrorist of love and emotions is coming your way, Mr. Cale.  

And you better have your armor on, because you're about to get shot with the knowledge of a new reality.  Your walls may be thick, but they aren't bulletproof, and I don't know if they can withstand what I'm about to bring to you.

"Hello!?  Anyone around?" Here we go.  Just hope that nothing breaks--hearts or objects.

"Hey.  Max?"

"Yeah, it's me.  Hey, you busy here?  'Cause we've got to talk."

"Ah, sure.  Just let me finish up here. I'll be out in a sec."

"Sure, see ya in the living room, 'kay?"

"Yeah, just have to wrap things up here.  Just another minute."

Well, waiting just isn't helping this.  He's so good to me--to everyone.  He has no clue what's about to happen.  I just hope he's not expectin' some good news from me.

"Max?" Oops, forgot I was waiting for him.  Back to the present now.  Here it comes, Logan. Standing there, away from me.  Maybe he's where I am too.

"Oh yeah, sorry.  Just thinking."

"Haha!  That can be a dangerous thing."

"Yeah, sure, real dangerous.  Just about as dangerous as you are to a chicken when cooking it." You wanna play, no prob, just take that one!

"Will I ever live that down?  You know, some people like tartar!  It's not always just a mistake.  How'd you know that I wasn't tryin' to serve you Chicken Tartar?  A new and different Cale food miracle?"

"Yeah, I really think that.  Try something a little more believable next time." Well, there won't be a next time, but it doesn't do any harm right now. His standing that close just might, though.  Come on, back away just a little. "But really, I need some serious chat time with you right now.  Can we drop the banter and get to the point?"

"Of course, Max.  What do you need to tell me?"  There's worry in his voice.  He cares.  That isn't what I wanted.  Well, maybe it was, but it's not what I needed. 

"Logan, I'm really sorry.   I'm so sorry, but I just … I just can't … I can't do this." My voice cracked.  It's not supposed to do that.  Come on, keep it calm and cool, chick!  "I'm not … you're just so strong, and I'm just not as strong as you are.  I tried … I tried so hard, but I … I just can't." Well, the voice went and here come the tears.  For this I get the whole works.

"Max, you are.  You're one of the strongest women I know.  Max, you've fought so hard to keep your freedom, not just fighting off the bad guys.  Max, you're not weak emotionally."  How'd he know?  He goes on and says that as if he can read my mind.  He knows me, knows what I was talking about, what the problem is. "You're scared; so am I.  But together...together we can do this.  We can work together.  We can.  We can and will beat this.  You don't need to touch me to show how you feel.  I know, because it's what my heart feels too.  You just have to work with me.  Work with me and we'll make each make sure the other knows.  We can do this, Max.  We can!"

"Maybe you can, Logan, but I can't.  I just can't.  Maybe … maybe if I can get away.  Maybe if I leave for a while, go away.  Just give me some time, let me spread my new, wet wings.  Let me go, Logan, please.  Let me go off on my own.  Let me try, on my own."

"Max, please.  Please don't, Max!" 

"I'm so sorry, but I can't."  That's it; he's got his warning.  I've made my peace in letting him know. "Here, this is for you." I hand him the slip of paper.  "You can … if you ever … if you ever really need me, life or death.  You can … you've got … that's my number.  You can reach me."  Off goes the angel of crushed love.  Bye, Logan.    

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard 


	4. Chapter 3

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me at mblab6@aol.com 

I do have to thank you with all I have, to everyone that's reviewed.  All I'd wanted was acceptance to my work by some.  And so far, all I've gotten from everyone is praise and encouragement.  Thank you so very much!  And, as pathetic as this is, I'll make an effort to thank everyone who's reviewed so far:

Lynn                               m*a*x                                     maggie        

Aleana                             Dazzling                                    Caro

Phoebsfan                       Natters                                     Biz

Kris                                 Kyre                                         The Inimitable Pooh_Bah

More have reviewed, but I wasn't able to write down who, so thanks as well to others!

Again, I've got to thank the "Queen of Grammar" (and various other things) for beta'ing this for me.  But I apoligize in advance, I am the Queen of flubs, spelling things wrong, and mess-ups.

I've got a lot more in mind for this.  However, my beta's been having computer problems.  And I'm terribly afraid to post anything that hasn't been looked over already.  So, this is just a warning that this is the last I've got beta'ed on my computer.  As soon as more is corrected, I'll post it.  I'll try to keep you waiting too long, I'm a kind writer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  I took my quote, more or less, from a song by Sting.  I own as much right to that quote as I do with the show-none.

 "A thousand years and I'll still love you"

Chapter 3

 "Here, this is for you. You can … if you ever … if you ever really need me, life or death.  You can … you've got … that's my number.  You can reach me."  

"Goodbye, my love," I say to deaf ears.  She's already gone.

Ah, the good ol' window will be my refuge.  A lookout on the world around me, from a far-too-great height, to contemplate.  For once, though, there is no rain to accompany my sour mood.  There is only the dark night, its sky filled with stars, and the haunting moon above.  Nothing like nature to make a home away from home, right in your own place.

So now she's left me, made my life incomplete and hollow, for the third time.  She returned to me, without a word of pleading from my lips.  She came the first time from some invisible link we share, or shared at one time.  Then all was restored.  She left me again, right after we'd truly begun.  Those precious few, powerful moments of pure love were as close as we ever had.  She returned once again, yet not all was the same or restored.  Most was still left in shambles, although this time I knew that she was indeed there.  Yet there was nothing I could do to reach her.  Not anymore.  And this time, she's gone and I may never recover.  

It may be for the best, for I can bear pain myself.  But I couldn't bear hers.  It'd be as if my own were hurting me just as much.  And this half-broken man just doesn't have the strength to handle that.  So maybe it was for the best.   She will no longer hurt because of me.  Yes, for the best, of course.

If it's for the best, how come I don't feel that way in my heart?  But you know, no matter how I feel, she's made her decision.  I'm not going to go against any of her decisions.  I'll just do what she wants me to do, no matter how much it hurts.

But just because I'm following her wishes doesn't mean that I have to be a total "good boy" and follow all her orders to a T.  It can't hurt much to get engrossed with something.  Finding out what she's doing sounds as good as anything else right now.

But knowing Max, she's done her best to make sure I can't find her.  She'll have covered her tracks the best she can, leaving not one stone or branch looking odd.  I'll never know where she is or was by just pure luck.  And I've a hunch that ferociously searching online and with sources won't do a damn bit of good either.  

So on to my second main mission, then: contacting Arlyn.  I can't believe that I hadn't thought of this before, but better late then never, or so the saying goes.  I'll have to get in touch with him; it's been forever since I've seen or heard from him. Even if he can't help, it'd be nice to just talk with the man; we had all those great times together.  I wasn't one of them, but he never let me feel that way, it'll be great to talk with him again.  And to do that I can search online, it shouldn't take much to find him; he's not hiding from anything, or at least he shouldn't be.  

"Nope, not there.  That's not him," I heard myself mumble.  That's it!  I'm not going to kill myself doing this.  I'm in my right mind and I don't intend to put all my efforts to waste by dying while doing this.  

"Logan?"

Who the hell is that?  Not Max, that's for sure.  The only other person--

"Logan, hey there!  I didn't know where you were!  But now I've found you."

"Oh hey, Asha."

"You okay?  You don't sound right.  Did you touch Max?  Are you sick again?  Let me guess--she brushed up against you and when she realized she just ditched ya and left, didn't she?" And there go her incessant ramblings that Max is a bad person.  She's just out to find something terrible Max has done and make me let go.  But someone's already beat her to that, or at least is causing the same outcome.

"Asha, I'm fine."

"No you're not!  I can tell.  What's the matter?"

"Asha!  Really, I'll be okay.  I just had a … a falling-out with a close friend and … it's still pretty fresh in my mind.  I'll be all right.  Don't worry! Please!  Now, since we've established all of that, why did you come over?  I think I missed it when you told me."

"Oh, no, I hadn't gotten a chance yet.  I'm sorry about your friend, I really am.  Did I know them?  Right, business.  I needed to know if you need me to do anything.  I've got nothing else to do, and thought Mr. EO had you up to something that you'd need some help with." 

"Right, Asha, things have been kind of quiet lately.  But as soon as anything big that needs your help and attention comes along, I'll make sure you know.  Don't worry--Eyes Only is still going, fighting the good fight, protecting and defending widows, orphans and small animals, 'blah blah woof woof.'  It's just at a slow right now; not much has been coming my way lately, and if it has, it hasn't been anything big.  The man seem seems to be giving his things to other people."  

Blah, blah, woof, woof.  It's already becoming hard not to think about her.  'Her' who?  Right, that's the way to go.  Think about who? Max? No. Not see who? Max?  No.  Leave who alone?  So who am I thinking about right now?  Max.

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


	5. Chapter 4

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me at mblab6@aol.com 

If anyone was wondering, I drew back memories from a trip to Ireland to accurately portray the places I wrote about.  The names and places have been changed, God-how many old cop shows started that way? -but it's all more or less based on truths.  And if you hadn't noticed, I'm not the best at writing foreign slangs and accents.  I may be able to understand what they say when they say it, it's almost as if it's the same speech spoken at home, but that hasn't helped me portray it in any accuracy-sorry.

I'm sorry, but my beta's been terribly busy, and my Muse has all but left me.  So, this is for anyone who might actually have read this story, and wondered what'd happened.  I'm doing my best, you do yours and let me know if you even want to see what I've got-when I can get it to you.  I hate getting things out without someone else at least seeing it also, but I feel a duty to you guys to give you at least something.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  

Chapter 4

So I've been skipping around countries.  Amazing what some super strengths and some planning can get you.  All over the place, though I'd never really wanted to see the world.  When I was little, I dreamed of field training and escape and evade.  Now though, I've seen all kinds of things.  

I wasn't around before the Pulse, out in the real world, but things aren't all that bad everywhere.  The palm trees down in Miami are green as ever, or so I heard.  The waters, between ice capped mountains, over in Vancouver have some great views and a few fish still around.  The rainforests down in South America are full of lush plants.  Though, all that rain, wasn't too appealing to me-maybe there's a little more cat in me than I thought.   

But now, as I'm making my way across the world, I've found myself in a peculiar spot.  I'm in Ireland right now.  But I'm not really sure what I'm doing here.  And for once, not knowing brought me to think again, hoping the consequences wouldn't be as great.  

There's this really great place I found.  A little gap, full of waterfalls and little lakes, with mountainsides that are just amazingly green.  You can take these jaunty rides up and through the gap.  The coaches are such cute men, with just as much history and always a story to tell as their horse, that's you're means of transportation.  And I may be the super woman I am, but I'm not one to bring attention if it isn't needed.  So one day I found myself taking one of those jaunty rides through the gap, after too many shouts of offerings saying that they'd seen me look, why not?  So what, possible discovery or one stupid ride up a hill?  Wasn't such a big choice, not like it was something bad after all?  

It was the middle of the summer, the wind swept through the place and soft rain began to fall.  I was getting thoroughly soaked, riding around seeing what there was to be seen, and oddly enough, enjoying every minute of it.  Only, it was so perfect, my mind went to thoughts I'd battled to keep away, Logan.  The man hasn't been in my sights in months, yet he's never left the sights of my mind or thoughts.  So why am I thinking of him now?  Because this place is just too perfect for him not to see it, see it with me. 

That one stupid ride led to a daily enjoyment.  So after coming up here at least once a day, people started remembering.  As soon as the first person did that, I should have left.  But I stayed.  Maybe I wanted to get caught, maybe I had a death wish, maybe I wanted to be found, maybe.  But I didn't-I continued to remain in that same place, for much longer than I ever should have.  And then my "Saver of the Free World" sidekick emotions came, and when I saw a lady in trouble there weren't any other options other than helping her.

She'd been over at the Green, enjoyin' herself and watchin' the kids play.  But when she'd gone to cross the street into the car park, some guy thought that it was funny to crack on her.  Shoutin' way more than any sleaze should to some kind old lady.  And all she'd wanted to do was go buy some candy for the kids for when they'd stopped playing.  But no, he had to mess around some more.  Wouldn't let her pass, just kept honking the horn and getting in her way, shoutin' the whole time.  So, as I was making my way down the street I couldn't help but see what'd been happening.  So off I went, to save the day, just like normal.  It wasn't anything big.  But it might have been if it were anyone else.  The sleaze messed around too far, ran her over, and then tried to speed off.  But I'd made him loose his attention and let's just say him, his car, and the tree became new best friends.  

While they were bondin', I went to help "Little Old Lady" out.  She wasn't doing so good, being old as she was and gettin' hit like she did.  But I'd picked her up and gotten her to a doctor, a hospital.  And of course that wasn't enough, I went and found out she had a son somewhere, and of course I went to call him, and find him.  Just as I'd gotten to the phones, I became the spill space for some guy's coffee.  I tried my best to clean myself off and finally got a chance to see the guy and his ID tag.  Well, turns out coffee man's "Little Old Lady's" son.   All was saved, of course by me, and I brought the worried son to his hurt mother.

Of course, I couldn't just ride off into the sunset, no, he had to care, the son.  Asked my name, that's what he did.  And somehow I blurted out "Kyla, Kyla Solus."  I've no clue where the name really came from, I just blurted it out, it just seemed right as I was telling him who I was.  In hindsight, I know what it all was, what it meant.  From having Latin, among other things, beaten into me, it wasn't that hard.  Solus was "only" in Latin.  That's what I do know; don't make me think about what it means right now, to me, to have used that as my name.

So from there I learned he was, "Right.  Colom O'Brien."

And we'd had a short chat about, well it's quite sad, how people can react when accidents happen.  He told me nothing short of his life story, just about.  And so I sat there, waiting with him until the doctor would come out and inform us what was the diagnosis of his injured mother.  And as I sat, he talked, for the both of us.  He was a nice guy, I could tell that.  He worked at the hospital, actually, but in the school division.  He'd been over on this side going to visit a buddy; lucky he did.  

Time went on, and I heard everything.  How he'd lived here his whole life, how his Dad had died, how his Mom was the only one left in the family with him.  I'd heard everything I ever wanted to and didn't want to know about this guy.  And oddly enough, I did care about him and what he was telling me about, too much good's influenced me.

And finally, as I thought the guy was running out of things to say, and breath as well, the doctors came in.  Guess they didn't recognize him, because he spoke in that unemotional way they all seem to.  Only problem was Doc thought I was coffee boy's girl.  I tried my best not to laugh.  He was a nice guy, but my mind was far from thoughts of guys, or the guy I wanted.  And after a little 411, Doc went on to say that  "Little Old Lady" as I'd come to call her, or rather Margaret as I was informed, wasn't too bad off.  Just a broken leg, from sleaze's car, and that was about it.  A few stitches, a brace, and a few bruises and off she was able to go.

But no, saving helpless old ladies, having coffee spilled all over me, and hearin' some poor guy's whole life wasn't enough.  They wanted to know if I'd come with them, the "least they could do".  My heart must've been in the right place, for once, but that wasn't where it should've been.  Didn't matter where it was supposed to be, I went with the two, back to their place anyway.  

As shocking as it was, I'd let my guard down to them.  Margaret was the sweetest, cutest, little old lady ever.  And Colom was just so nice and caring.  He had so much goodness inside him, I was reminded of Lo-of someone I knew once.

And as my guard went down, I gained a new family, almost.  They'd offered me a room in their home.  At one point it'd been Margaret, her husband, and their five kids.  Now it was only the two of them, and I wasn't going to turn those two kind people down.  So I crashed at their place for a while.  Then after a little, I got to hangin' more with Colom.  

He'd shown me around the place, not so bad for a small Irish town.  And there was actually this nice little shop, a little bit of everything.  You want coffee?  Sure they served coffee.  You wanted to buy some pastries, baked fresh each day.  You wanted some every day things, some on the shelf over there.  And as wrapped up in their family as I'd gotten, I got wrapped up in that small little town too.  So I took a job over at the shop, it was only fair to pay the O'Briens something for letting me crash at their place.  And not hearing "Bip, bip, bip," every few minutes was actually a nice perk.  And, as amazing as this sounds, it was kinda fun workin' there.  Decent pay, could always run out when I felt like it and do some errand or such that could be run, and best yet, the people were real nice there.

So, not only did the O'Briens remember me, but the whole town did too.  And though I should've been afraid and worried, I wasn't.  I was enjoying the "little life" I'd wanted for a long time.

But before, it'd all been too much.  I was emotionally drained.  I'd run from my problems, afraid to face them.  I'd moved around the world in an effort to get away from myself.  If I didn't get comfortable, if I didn't relax, maybe I wouldn't think about any of that, maybe I could run from it some more.  

But it'd all caught up with me, and I just couldn't run as far and as fast as I was.  So here I am, my strange little life now scattered and stretched around the world, sitting on the little bridge just past the gap and right before the little restaurant just up the road a little ways.  

There's this tale that's gone around about this bridge, any single woman who passes under the bridge will marry within a year.  As you could've guessed it, I'm yet to have passed under that bridge.  But, so far, I've done just fine being above and on it, never under. 

And right in the middle of my thoughts, I'm thrown outta them bye someone yellin' at me, "Kye, Kyla, that you?"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard, review


	6. Chapter 5

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger 

Mblab6@aol.com

What happens when one small catch is now biting you with all its teeth? 

Author's Note: I'm a fairly new writer.  And need all the comments you all have to give-bad or good.  Just tell me, with brutal honesty.  I can't read minds, and the only way I can know, is by you leaving a review, or writing me.

So this happens to be a rather short chapter, of mostly filler, I'm sorry.  I've got to writing different perspectives, and switching back and forth between the two.  To keep up with that, this one is the next in line.  

There really doesn't seem to be interest anymore, if there even was any before.  If I don't get any responses, I'm just to assume no one wants anymore-and you'll get what you want.  So, if you care, tell me, please.

Thanks Natters, you seem to be the only one that does care!

Well, look what threatening gets you, reviews!  But it still goes, I actually want reviews or I just won't continue 

_~ * _Christy – Why don't cha gimme a buz and e-mail me.  Suggestions are always welcomed, by anyone_* ~_

Again, I've posted this with only my own eyes' inspection of the work.  If there's a ton of problems, I'm sorry!

Dedication: There really is a Kyla, she's a friend that's always there for me.  So, the character name is for her-though she'll never see this. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 5

Think about who? Max? No. Not see who? Max?  No.  Leave who alone?  So who am I thinking about right now?  Max.

"Logan?"

"Right, Asha, got lost there for a second." 

"Asha, if you don't mind, I know you mean well, but-"

"But?  But what Logan?"

"I just want'a be alone right now.  Would you," 

"What?  What Logan?"

"Could you please leave?"

"Ah, sure, okay, Logan. I'll just come back in a littl-" 

"No, Asha, just, please go, now."  

"Oh"

"Yeah.  There's just one thing first."

"What?"

"Key."

"Key?"  How could she just ask so plainly, as if she's got no clue?

"Yeah, key.  I know you've got a key for here, I gave it to you, and I want it back.  Please?"

"Right, key.  Key to the place, to your place."

"Yeah, I don't need you as much around here, isn't much use for a key then."

'I really think I'm doin' just fine.  Thanks for all you've done for me, and Eyes Only.  I'm sure he's been pleased by what you've done too.  It's just, that, I think its time for me to depend on, me.  A lot's gone down in just a little time.  And there're just some of those things going on that, and no one else but me can really deal with 'em.  I've gotta get the chance to do that.  You understand?  Take care of needs to be taken care of, by me. Of course I wouldn't say that to Asha, but maybe she'll get the point.'

"Are you sure?  I mean whatever you need me to do, I'll do it, really.  You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know Asha.  Thanks, a lot.  But-"

"Well?"

"I really don't need your help right now.  But thanks again."  

"'Kay"

"Thanks."

"Ah, no prob."  

"Later than?"

"Right, I'll see ya later Logan."

"Asha, you almost forgot. The key."

"Key?"

"Yeah, the key, we've been through this already."

"Right, almost, almost forgot it, the key.  Here, here you go Logan.  I'll, I'll see ya lat-"

"Thanks.  I'll give you a call if I need you.  Bye Asha."

Back to my room of solitude, surrounded by all the computers, gear, and memories.  So, now she's gone.  Both the woman I love and the girl that's after me.  One half of my heart feels better from a loss, but the other's still aching.  

If I get in touch with Arlyn, and he's got what I want, maybe I can get it to be a dull pain instead.  Finally got his number, maybe I should put my phone to use.

"Hey, is Ar-Arlyn there?" 

"Aryln?" I heard the name circle through the room on the other end, and then a mumbled response.

"This is he, you might be?"

"Ar?  Hey, it's Logan, Logan Cale.  Remember me Ar?" Hopefully time won't have erased his memory of me.

"Logan?  Is it really you?  I haven't heard from you in ages.  It's been, it's been way to damn long man!"

"Yeah it has Ar!  How you doing?"

"Well, things've been …" and so he went.  For a while we just went on talking to see what the other'd missed in their respective lives.  It was so nice hearing from him I almost forgot I'd had other intentions besides just talking with him again.

"Listen, Ar, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, what'd you need from me?"

"Ar, you know how I told you abou-"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard, review


	7. Chapter 6

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: You guys actually care; at least a few.   Thank you!  Keep up the reviews, and letting me know you readers exist, and you'll still get more.  This has been a great opportunity to test out my writing, and I'd love to be able to continue with it.  Reviews and e-mails are always wanted, and thoroughly enjoyed. 

Yes, the Prologue is confusing, no matter how you read it.  But, give it time, and it'll make sense to you-like it does to me, since I know what everything is and where it's going.  And yes, there will be things in the future that'll be confusing.  But that's half the fun, figuring out what's going on and who's talking.

Thanks to hokulele35, "Oho" has no longer been uttered from the lips of Logan Cale.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 6

"Kye, Kyla, that you?" I guess I wasn't as worn when I fist got here; Kyla's my name here.  It's still not my own, but I've really gotten attached to it.

"Yeah, it's me.  How're you?"

"Fine, fine.  Dinna see you this mornin' at the shop, something up?"

"No, no, I'm aiight.  Just thinkin'."

"Uh oh!  She's think'!  Trouble!  Everyone, Kye's thinking, **run for cover!"**

There were actually a few people around, and they'd heard what Colom had said.  Not only did they know me, and I knew who they were, but they thought that I was the freak I am-by the faces they had on.  The family from Scotland, that'd just moved here, the McLeans.  Great, just perfect.  Check, McLeans outta the way, only 60 more families left in the place to go.

"Haha, real cute Colom.  Look, look what you've done.  Right over there, look what you've done.  You've freaked them out, you'd think that you and I had horns sticking out from our heads!  

And of course, this was just what I wanted to see, 'nstead of everyone at the shop I get you.  A way too cheery Irishman, early in the morning, freaking out the McLeans."

"Good to see you too Kye.  Glad I could be of service to ya."

"Oh yeah, a great service you've provided.  Brought me outta my funk 'cause of you're annoying ass."

"Funk, huh?"

"Yeah, funk.  It's this things, you see,"

"What?  What is it Kye?  I'm serious here, what is it?"

"It's just that, there's so much.  So much you don't know.  And I'm just really afraid of getting you hurt then.  The darkness, it's even here, it just doesn't go away.  I just don't want to bring it to you, I don't know if I can.  But I'm tired of holding it all in.  I need to talk about it with someone, I'm just … afraid."

"Kye, you know, I'm here for you.  Anything, anything at all you need to tell me or talk about, I'm here.  I'm right here, Kye.  Know that, if nothing else."

"I know, I know.  Thank you.  I didn't think I'd find anyone else, after Cindy and Lo-" I was right.  It was too much.  My voice actually cracked as I started to say his name.  I'm just so scared, I can't take what I've got, what I've done.  I didn't think I'd ever find anyone so caring again.  But I have, and I've already said too much.  But it's only fair to tell him now.

"What I've told you, Colom, there's a whole lot I kept from you." 

"I'm here Kye, I'm here."

"Thank you, thank you Colom.  It's just that, there's so much and none of it is good or happy.  Maybe, maybe you deserve to know.  I've told you, I've said too much already, I'll tell you though, only if you want me to.  But I'm going to tell you, there's a risk, once you know.  Maybe even somethin' close to, 'I'd have to kill you once you know'.  But you're a friend, close to me, and I'll protect you, no matter."

"Kye?  I think, if it'd help you, I'll do just about anything, Kye, for you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it was.  Just try not to kill me while telling me."

"I thought this was serious here!"

"Sorry, you were going to say?"

"Okay, I guess I'll get right into it then, aiight?"

"Yeah, you should, go ahead.  Sure."

"I've been traveling for months, around the world.  But I left from Seattle, from my home.  I was running, running away from someone.  See, there's even more than just that.  How 'bout from the top?  Aiight, you see, I was…"  

And for the rest of the conversation I went on and told a story very similar to what I'd told Cindy.  A gut wrenching story, that once it was all told, would leave me staring at someone I thought I trusted with eyes staring back at me like I was the person I was trying so hard not to be.  

Only, this time, I told him about Logan.  I told him about the virus, everyone else, everything that'd happened before with Logan and me.  And I told him why I'd been running and moving, besides just Logan.  I told him everything there was to know.  

My whole life had just been spilled out to this man I'd become close with after such a short time.  I was scared, at the very least, more like petrified.  Would he react like Logan did when he had the pictures sent to him?  Like it or not I'm a smart girl.  Didn't take much to figure out what could've set him off like that.  And I didn't know if I could take that, I was just about dying waiting for him to answer me, some way.  I was just fiddling around with my leg against the bridge wall.      

"Kye?"

Waiting for disappointment, "Yeah?" I asked meekly.

"I believe you, it's hard to believe.  But I believe in you and I, I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kye.  I believe you with all my heart.  And, I'm just really sorry about everything.  Any time, day or night, that you need to talk to me, I'm here."

"Thank you, thank you so much." And once it'd all come out, I couldn't help it.  I just started to fall apart.  And next thing I know, there's this solid body against me.  With such strength, I almost wished it'd been Logan.  But it still had so much compassion in his efforts that I reached out.  I took all the comfort I could get. 

Soft, quiet, sobs were all that came out, onto his chest.  Against the breeze and sitting atop the bridge, I cried into the shoulder of a man I never thought would be-someone I could trust, again.

"Shhhh.  It's alright.  All's gunna be alright. Shhh."

I wanted to thank him, for offering his should and friendship to me.  For everything he'd ever done, everything he was doing.  But, again, all that came out were tears from my eyes.  The wetness on his shirt accumulated as I kept adding to it, and after a while, all that could be heard was the gentle breeze, the soft murmurs of his calming voice, and the sobs that I couldn't help but let escape.

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


	8. Chapter 7

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: You guys actually care; at least a few.   Thank you!  Keep up the reviews, and letting me know you readers exist, and you'll still get more.  This has been a great opportunity to test out my writing, and I'd love to be able to continue with it.

My Muse has been taken hostage, in the possession of some unknown persons, and there's some serious threat of it never being returned.  Therefore, in some form of duty, I'm giving this chapter-with much pushing, pulling, prodding, and general force.  Don't expect more for a while, I'm just trying to avoid writing something forced and having it come out bad, unless of course I get some reviews-they always help.   

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 7

"Ar, you know how I told you abou-"

"Max?  The thing with you and Max?"

"Yeah, that, the thing that's with Max and me.  You think that you could-"

"Work on it?"

"Yeah man.  I know it's a lot, but you think you can try?"

"You're asking me, Logan, if I'd help you out?  Did you really need to ask? Of course."

"Thanks, you've no idea, you have no idea what it means to me.  Just workin' on it for me, that's a lot, thanks.  I've tried everyone I can get a hold of.  But they all hang up, I can't get anyone, no one lasts.  This damn thing, everytime-"

"No problem.  I'll get ta working on it, as soon as you can-"

"I'll send you everything we've gotten.  If things weren't, if they weren't the way they are, I'd be able to give you more Ar.  But, well, I can't.  Think you can deal with that?"

"Sure, do my best."

"Thanks Ar, again.  And if you need anything, I'll get it to you."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later.  Maybe if you get off the line, I can get to work on some research and planning."

"I think I can handle that.  I'm just … over a steady offer.  I'll leave ya then.  Talk to you, later Ar."

"Bye! Take care."

Should I have said anything?  I mean, I'm not his protector, or his savior.  But was there any duty there to him, to tell him?  I really don't know.  It'd be betrayal.  One way or the other, that's what it'd be.  So, if I shouldn't say anything, how come I'm feeling bad about keeping quiet?  

God, she's right here.  The woman he's doing all he can to get back, even though she ran from him.  I barley know her, and after years I just heard from him.

"Kye?"

"Oh"

"No, Kye, it's okay.  No, stay right there.  You just stay where you are, and just listen, kay?  All I want you to do is listen.  I'm not mad at you, I just want to tell you something."

"Ufh hay." Of course, a mumbled response, her heads in my chest!  I'll take that as an "okay".

"Max, everything you've told me, I've got some idea about everything.  And, what if I told you-" 

Nope, I can't tell her, not everything.  Fine, what then?  Just tell her the basics, how he's still the guy she loves, or at least loved.  That he's trying, and that he still cares.  Sure, that sounds good.

"Max, Logan, he's a good guy.  If you cared so much about him, he had to be the best of the best, that's all that you'd take-nothing less.  You've gotta understand that he still cares about you.  I'm sure he was scared, loosing you-again.  But he's not mad, how could anyone be mad at you?  Him being upset at you shouldn't be a worry in your mind."

"You really think so?"

"I do.  And if I didn't, I wouldn't have told you that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And then there was utter silence.  Maybe I'd said something wrong, maybe he had.  But in reality, it was more like, nothing else can or should be said.  And that was just for me, I'd gotten to the point, I think.

"I do" Her voice's so soft, I can barley hear her.

"Do?  Do what?"  Was I supposed to have heard that?  Or was it more like, rationalizing out loud?

"I do want to go back, back to him.  I just don't know, how."

"Well, I may be able to help with that, insight into the male mind, if you want."

"Who made you so smart?  How come I couldn't be?"

"Ha ha ha.  Knowledge's got a price, think you want some more on your head?  Especially that fact, that to gain such knowledge on one's own, you've got to be male."

"No, I think you're right, I'll just listen oh great one."

"Tell me why you left.  I know you've told me a lot, but there's gotta be something you've left out, that you haven't said, the real why."

"Not only knowledgeable, but you can read minds too!"

"Yeah, didn't you know, comes in handy.  I can read minds, know all the knowledge there is to know, and do all that standing on one leg, hanging off a bridge, reciting some Shakespeare."

"Shut up!  Just let me talk here.  Kay?" Administered with a nice swift hit to the head, maybe I deserved it.

"Fine.  Start the mouth moving, work those vocal cords."

"When I was back there, there was one thing, that I kept away from them.  With all their training, all that crap, of the things I kept from them, there was one thing that kept me going.  He'd said we had all the time in the world, and that he'd know who I really was.  He had faith in me when I didn't.  And when everything happened, and I burnt it down, I had to go to him.  I needed some more of his strength and faith.  I was made a soldier, but if I could give up all my learning and have his kind of faith and strength…"

"And then?"

"And then the virus.  Dammit, he cared and kept going.  And now this virus, it was hard enough before I couldn't even touch him without him croaking on me."

"But you guys overcame that, didn't you?"

"I just don't know.  Before, whatever had been there, that we'd denied, I just didn't talk about it.  I didn't want to, admit it, and get ride of its glimmer.  There was something special about it all, something secret and hidden from others, and even yourself.  And then, before I really got to know where we were with each other, I was taken from him.  I can only imagine what went through him, holding me as everything happened and …" She waves a hand at the and.  Guess I can figure what that and is.  "And then I was back there.  He was this really strong rock, he helped to keep going, whatever it was that I was going to.

"Can you imagine being terrified of something that's haunted you, chased you, and taken you back all your life?  That's what happened.  And then somehow I was gone from there, and everything was just really different.  There'd been one thing I'd counted on to give me strength and keep me up-remind me who I was and what I was doing there.  And then I lost that too.  

"There'd been just a faint taste, like one of Logan's amazing creations and just getting one bite and there's a whole dish just waiting for me.  Once there'd been enough to entice me, draw me in, want more-to see how much better things could get, it's taken.  

"I don't know what it's like, there weren't exactly classes Manticore offered.  But I've got this feeling, that this is it-or as close to it as I'll get.  We're both too stubborn to not get what we want.  And for a very long time, he was all I wanted.  And I've been led to believe, by little blue birds on a window sill, that he was the same."

"Ah."  That's it.  I've been thinking about that for a while.  I've figured out what the answer is. My smile must've given me away.  "The fear of failure.  You're afraid, of rejection, of doing something wrong.  You're afraid."

"No!  No, I'm not afraid, not of Logan."

"Not Logan, you're not afraid of him.  You're afraid of everything that goes along with Logan, emotion wise."

"I don't know."

"That's what it is.  You may not realize it, but that's it."

"I just don't know Colom.  That's about the most truthful and accurate answer I can give, to anything, right now."

"This may be a little much.  I'm going to leave ya Kye.  I'll talk to you later, that okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."  Yep, just what I thought -- so much for not doing the daze.    

"And while you're in that daze of yours you're not only in right now but will be in when you do go, mind you're step there."

Right decision.  Right decision, of course.  That went rather well, didn't it?  Here's hoping that he takes it with such … that I can keep enough restraint to leave something for him to find out once the line's dead.

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


	9. Chapter 8

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: I want to give a big thanks to the few that are still following this.  It's you, and your reviews, that keeps me writing more! 

Okay, okay, I know such major angst!  Agh!  I really didn't try to have this full of so much angst!  It's just kind of taken over, eek!  I'm trying my best to get this resolved with a less angst ending.  And just to let you all know, if you hadn't figured out yet, I don't write fast.  I don't get inspired all the time, and I like to have things planned out to some extreme with some left already done before posting.  However, I've been breaking all of those the past few chapters.  I'm trying, sorry!

One last quick note, sorry!  Apparently size, text size, doesn't make a difference.  Though I tend to lean to the longer fics, you all don't.  So, I'm not too worried, but I'm sorry if it bothers some of you, but this chapter happens to be really short.  And this AN seems to be almost longer than the chapter, sorry! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 8 

So maybe he won't be able to work it out, but he's trying-for me.  But there's nothing else I can do now, it's all in someone else's hands, trust worthy hands though.

And with that, Logan had busied himself with other things.  Days and weeks became just a flurry of Eyes Only hacks, searching for info, long hours at the computer, and occasionally eating, sleeping, showering, and thinking of Max only when absolutely necessary – though his belief was that it was always necessary, the amount of was reduced dramatically.  But suddenly, something wasn't the same anymore.  Something … different.  Different just happened to be the phone, ringing.

After realizing that the different had in fact been the ringing phone, he made immediate efforts to pick it up.

Wonder who it is?  Wasn't expecting anyone.  Well, sounds like some is on the line.  It would happen to be? "That … well … here's … he takes it … such … enough … him … find out … dead."  Well, he was able to think after taking a deep breath and trying his damndest to stay calm, that's gotta be Ar.  Though from what I heard, he's gonna give me some news.  Bad news, not good … oh god no!

"Ar?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm here.  You were the one to call, remember?"

"Oh.  Sorry."

"Find out what Ar?  It doesn't matter how bad it is, just tell me, please?"

"What?"

"You just said something about me taking something once you told me."

"I said that?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard you saying when I first picked up."

"No!"

"That's what I heard.  I may have lost many things, but I'm pretty sure my hearing's not one of them."

"I said that.  Out loud?"

"I heard it."

"Eh.  I didn't mean to say it – out loud.  More like to myself."

"Well, now you've said--whether you wanted to or not—and there's no point in keeping quiet about it now."

"Well …"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been able to do much of anything productive for you, virus wise.  But, I … well, while I was walking down and K … I think I may have found her."

"What?"

"I think I may have found Max, your Max."

"So what, you're telling me, you know where she is?"

"Yeah."

Oh my god!  Max!  He's found her!  I know where she is, now.

"See …"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	10. Chapter 9

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So, I realize that the perspective thing is a bit confusing.  And as a reader of this I'd agree, but being the author I tried to incorporate some mystery here.  Hypothetically, you should have some fun figuring out who's talking, i.e. some mystery.  Sorry that it didn't turn out to well to plan!

If it helps any, this is from Max's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 9

**~*~ "I just don't know ... I was taken from him ... I can only imagine … then I was back there ... He was this really strong rock … haunted you, chased you, and taken you back … I lost that too ... just a faint taste … this feeling … this is it …  too stubborn … he was all I wanted..."**

"The fear of failure.  You're afraid, of rejection, of doing something wrong.  You're afraid."  **~*~**

So, he walked away, and now I've had my time to think.  "I don't know" was the best I could come up with, before.  Now, now have I come up with anything better?  I may just have.  It's not all that much better, but it's all that I know for sure.  I love him.  I love Logan.  I'm afraid of loving him, of loving him as much as I do and not being able to touch him.  Of even just telling him how much I love him.  I love him. I'm afraid; of him and of love.  So yeah, I thought.  And yeah I found something else.  But that's not too helpful now, is it?

So what do I do now?

"You have enough time?  Or do I need to leave you?"

"Oh, no.  No!  Stay, I think … I think I've had enough time and … I know, now."

"Know?  Know what exactly?"

"I love him.  God help me, I love him.  I love him so much … but I'm afraid.  I'm afraid of him, of telling him, and I'm afraid of love.  And how much better is that?  Instead of not knowing anything, all I really do know is that I'm afraid, and that I love him."

"That's something."

"Ha."

"Well, I've got something, else, that may just make some kind of difference."

"That is?"

"Purely theoretically here, I had a little too much free time one day at work, and got to thinking, and I think I've got an idea … on how I could cure the virus."

"All knowing, all great one, you think you've found a cure?"

"Yeah, I think I might have.  That is, an idea as to yet be actually tested out."

"But?  There's always a 'but'.  'I can find a cure for you, **but it'll cost big bucks'.  'I love you, ****but I'm about to die.  You'll live, ****but you're brother died to save you.  Little buts that make life hell.  This but would happen to be what exactly?"**

"Ah, yes, sorry to go with everything else, there is a 'but'.  Only it's a huge but, just a small one."

"And?"

"And it's that I'd need some of his blood too.  If I was to even try."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."  Defeat seems to get easier, or more frequent, every time.

"I'm sorry Kye."

"Oh."  Shouldn't I be able to get something other than a phrase out when something happens?  'I just don't know.'  'Oh.'  Well that's just really good for the $54 million dollar girl.  Million … money … Logan … family money … locket … Logan's blood …  That's it!

"Hey!  I think …"

"Think?"

"Before I left Logan, I kind of … well I took something to remember him, incase something happened and I never got back.  I'm sure he realized, by now at least … maybe not.  But his mother had had a locket that was meant for him to have when she died.  But before he could get it when that did happen, some of his les respectable relatives took it; 'cause it was shinny.  And I was able to get it back for him on my occasion of meeting said relative.  And … I took it on my way out.  He's handled it a ton, there's gotta be some of his DNA on it, might not be blood, but something?  Would that work?"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	11. Chapter 10

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So this whole thing has kind of swayed greatly from its intended roadway.  I'm trying my best to just wrap up this horrible excuse of a first fanfic!  Bear with me for just a bit longer and it should be done somewhat soon.

And though this was about as short as I think one could make, it's got some great plot twists and concepts.  Take a look!

If it helps any, this is from the 'mystery' man's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 10

"He's handled it a ton, there's gotta be some of his DNA on it, might not be blood, but something?  Would that work?"

"That just may work."  Thank god for small miracles.  How in the hell would I have tried to explain to her that I'd just had a miracle and had some of Logan's DNA pop up for me to use?  Like that'd be even an accomplishable task!  So she took that locket, I remember it.  Always looked beautiful on his Mom.  I hadn't even noticed it on her.  Though now that I've looked, she looks just as good, if not better, wearing it.  Wait till Logan gets a look at that!  

But now she thinks I've got a sample from that.  I've got a real one from her.  A real one from him.  Two mysterious halves coming together.  What would Mom say?  "They should've gotten together sooner!"  Yep, that'd probably be it.  The evil plotter I am!  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phone to Seattle-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That just may work."

"You'd really settle with that?"

"I'll tell you where you're 'Max' is, if you come on over and visit.  Sounded like a fine deal to me when it came out of your lips mate."

"Fine.  I'm just working on something right now.  Let me wrap some stuff up, and I'll take that vacation.  Can't do much harm visiting now.  I'll call you in a day or two?"

"Yeah.  That'll be great.  Talk to you later."  So the plan needs to go into full action now.

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	12. Chapter 11

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So this whole thing has kind of swayed greatly from its intended roadway.  I'm trying my best to just wrap up this horrible excuse of a first fanfic!  Bear with me for just a bit longer and it should be done somewhat soon.

I figured that planes and major travel companies wouldn't be doing as well as we know them, in the/my DA world.  And what other American name wasn't taken?  United, yes.  America, so it's American-same thing, yep.  States was all that was left, so keep in mind that's my own personal airline company.    :-P

If it helps any, this is from Logan's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 11

**~*~ "Fine.  I'm just working on something right now.  Let me wrap some stuff up, and I'll take that vacation.  Can't do much harm visiting now.  I'll call you..." ****~*~**

So, got a hold of one of my more reliable informants and asked if he could take care of things, though I haven't heard back from him.  It's a shame that Bling's not around anymore.  That's what happens when you don't get up for weeks.  I was too much for him.  He might still be my friend, but I don't know if could ask him.

Agh, the phone, should be him.  Give the machine a second to pick it up just in case.

"No one's around.  Leave a message."

"Yeah, hey!  I just got you're call.  About taking care of things.  I'm not-"

"Hey!"

"Oh hey!"

"Can you do it?"

"Well, I'd love to.  But I'm not-"

"'Cause it's been a tough few months for me recently.  A vacation would be nice.   Since everything … my girl left me, trying to take care of stuff for Eyes Only … life." Since when had regular ole life not been more than enough for me?

"Man, sorry to hear about it.  But I was sayin'.  I can't."

"Oh."

"Good luck!  Enjoy your vacation!  Got to go."

And there goes the phone line-it's dead.  Vacations sure work when you're leaving everything all alone.

"Hello?"

"Logan?  That you?"

"Yeah, it's me."  Could I be any more pathetic?

"What's up with you? Up and off that couch, or did you get the phone moved?"

"No, things have been … fast paced here.  What about you?"

"Me?  Got a place of my own now.  Though I'm always lookin' for new clients if you're willing."

"I don't know if reps and more reps are really what I want to be doing.  But I'd love to see you again.  Though seeing you for some of that may be helpful, now and then."

"Of course.  I'm in the middle of something.  Meet me for lunch, I'll buy?"

"Ah … sure.  Where?"

"Usual?"

"Sounds good.  How about … ah … 1:00?"

"Great.  Later!"

Two hours, an awfully long lunch break, a conversation telling of the happenings he'd missed, and a really rather good meal later we separate and went out separate ways.  And nothing short of a miracle, I got my old buddy to take care of things for me once I left on my little vacation.  Funny, he still threatened to "kick my skinny white ass" if I screwed things up.

But now I'm on a plane, headed to Arlyn.  Off to Ireland, a nice vacation.  It's only been … how many years since I've even heard that word?

Great, I love this piece.  "You're listening to State's on plane classical station." 

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	13. Chapter 12

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So this whole thing has kind of swayed greatly from its intended roadway.  I'm trying my best to just wrap up this horrible excuse of a first fanfic!  Bear with me for just a bit longer and it should be done somewhat soon.

I know the installments have been short, but if I made them as long as I wanted them to be, it could be months before you got anything new.

If it helps any, this is from Logan's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own States Airline, Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 12

In the usual monotone, and hardly recognizable, voice of the Capitan comes on, over the noise of the plane's occupants.  "Welcome to Ireland.  We're currently above the airport, beginning our decent. Current location's time is …"

God, why did I volunteer to do this?  **I suggested to come on over, and that'd be to ****fly**** over here.  How stupid am I?  Oh, yeah a 10 hour plane ride doesn't bother me!  Oh right, since I've petrified of heights.  And being a few thousand feet up is just so comforting.  Great.  There should be a way to build a tolerance or something, to flying.  People used to fly enough before, they should've come up with something.  I'd be the first one to go out and get it, if it worked.  At least I think I'll be okay now.  The tired are out, decent-they may aw well kill me now.  Uh oh, bumpy, ground, impact, not good.  Finally, on solid, not moving or going anywhere land!  Just get me to the terminal and out of this metal bird of death and terror!**

Finally, out of that hell.  Now, to find him.  Not that guy.  Did he change, I might not recognize him, its been a while.  In the white hat?  No, not him.  Over in the corner, by the pole?  No, not him either.  Is he even here?

"Logan!  Logan, that you?"

"Hey!"

"Wow!  Great to see you!"

"I thought I'd be wondering around here aimlessly for hours!"

"You know I'd never let you do that.  I'd have gotten someone to give you a map of the place."

"Cute."

"I thought so.  You bags, or is this everything?"

"No, I checked one on.  You have any idea where I can get my stuff?"

"Yeah, sure.  Here, right around there."

Here?

"No!  No, Logan, down there, by the magazine place, not there.  What?  Did you feel like taking a field trip to the air strip, so how fast you could get run over?  Or how about practicing your skills waving those orange things-do they even have names?"

"It's good to see you Ar!  It's been too long, too long."

"It has.  Come on, we'll get you're stuff, then we'll head over to my place.  Sound good?"

"Perfect.  Lead the way."

After finally getting all of my stuff.  Loosing luggage was bad before, but now-ugh!

"'Kay.  Got your bags.  You sure that's all of them?"

"Yeah, think that's all of what I'm going to get.  The rest seems to be taken for sacrifice to the plane gods."

"Poor things.  Think you can get by with what's left of it?"

"I don't know.  But I think I'll be fine."

"Shall we then?"

"If that's a proposition for a date, I think the likelihood would be better for me to get back on a plane heading back home.  If you're offering to head back to your place, that's more promising."

"Ah.  Well, you've now crushed my poor old heart.  But this broken hearted friend of yours will pick up the pieces and drive his car, along with said friend and said friend's bags and things, back home."

"Poor Ar.  Hate to see the guy you're describing!"

"You know, you're horrible!"

"Can we get a move on?" 

"You should've asked the doctor for a higher prescription there.  Can't you see the dust that's falling on you, being behind me and all."

"Ha-ha.  Just keep moving."

"Whatever you say dirt boy."

"What are you, five?"

"Ha-ha.  The car's right over there, the green one."

"Only fifty other 'green ones' to narrow it down from."

"Smart mouth!"

"You should talk!"

"Shut up, and open the car up!"

"Fine."

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	14. Chapter 13

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So this whole thing has kind of swayed greatly from its intended roadway.  I'm trying my best to just wrap up this horrible excuse of a first fanfic!  Bear with me for just a bit longer and it should be done somewhat soon.

If it helps any, this is from Logan's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 13

~*~ "Welcome to Ireland.  Current location's time is-"

"Logan!  Logan, that you?"

"Whatever you say dirt boy." "What are you, five?"**~*~**

As the car slowed to a stop, Ar, or the quiet blob in the corner driving, began to talk.  

"Home sweet home."

"Great."

"Want help with your stuff?"

"What's left of it?"

"Well I could go over to the airport, the one here and your's too, and see if I could get those for you …"

"Nah.  Think that I can handle what's left of it all."

"If you say so."  Of course, two measly little bags shouldn't be much-but they are.  What's with that?  They weren't heavy when I packed them.  Unless there's something in there that I didn't put in, it's got to be stuck on something.  What I don't know though.

"You okay there?  I thought you said that you 'handle' them?"

"They aren't heavy.  They've got to be stuck on something."

"Want help?"

"No.  I said no!  Give me a second, I'll get it."  And of course, they wouldn't get off whatever they'd gotten stuck on!

With a massive effort, and a gigantic tug later, I somehow managed to be on the ground - on the nice pavement of the road.   Looking up at a very amused looking Ar.  

"Don't say anything."

"Mh-hhyy."

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything.  Did you see these lips move?  No."

"Just help me up and get the bags."

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  

"You get everything all set?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Enough closet room?  Plenty of drawers?"

"For my measly bags?  Of course."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"'Cause that used to be Jessie's room, and then John took it when she left the house.  And his idea of living is a suitcase, a pair of mismatched socks, and sometimes some deodorant-if we're lucky.  You remember that time when we were over at Michelle … that lived by Sam?  John managed to clear out the entire room!"

"Ah, old times.  In case he shows up, warn me first?"  
  


"Of course, I'll get the masks ready."

"Hello?  Did you hear me, I asked if you could help me with this." 

"Oh, hey Margaret!"

"Logan?"

"Yeah, its me.  Haven't gotten that ugly?"

"No, no!  Can't believe it's you!"

"It is."  What else can I do but shrug.  I'm not exactly the most welcomed site, or even a subsequent fill in, in my books   "Sorry."

"No, no, come here!"

Substitute Margaret for some dear old Aunt, and insert pinched cheeks. 

"Oh, hey.  Logan, come here a second?"

"Sure.  What'd you need?"

"I found this." He held up Mom's locket.  Max took it before she left, thought I wouldn't notice, like the poem. "I remember seeing it on your Mom.  Figured, she must've passed it on to you."

"Yeah."

"And you'd of given it to Max.  Must've been near here, at some point."

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	15. Chapter 14

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: I'd actually really meant to post two chapters last night, this and what *did* get posted. Only there was a problem, what I thought was posted wasn't … I'm sorry!  So, here's the other chapter.

I'm also really sorry that I haven't been posting a lot, life is just killing me right now, and I've barley got any time to spare, but I'm getting my butt into my computer seat and typing up some more.  Hope you enjoy!

If it helps any, this is from Arlyn's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens.  

Chapter 14

~*~ "I found this… I remember seeing it on your Mom.  Figured, she must've passed it on to you.  And you'd of given it to Max.  Must've been near here, at some point."**~*~**

"Excuse me?"

"Max.  I figured you must've given it to her.  And I found it.  Connect the dots, you know what you get?"

"No, I know.  You get Max having to have been here in order for her to have … misplaced this."

"There you go!  You get a cookie!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Least I can do."

And silence ensues.  If there were crickets around I'm sure we could hear them above this roaring silence.

"Ar"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, do you think I might actually find her?"

"Do want to find her?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you're trying, right?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Then you'll find her."

"You really think?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

We finally get over that horrible silence, and now we get more.  That's nice, isn't it?

"Ar?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"Do you remember?  When we were little, and the whole thing with Stephan?"

"Yeah."

"He was just horrible, by the standards of a five year old."

"Yeah, he was, wasn't he?"

"But you'd have none of that."

"No.  Not for me, and not for you, especially."

"He wouldn't let me get on the playground, at all.  He'd steal all the toys once we got them.  And he was … god he was just awful!"

"Yeah.  But that one day. I'd had enough, no more, no more!"

"What happened exactly, again?"

"I think I actually went up to him.  Looked him in the eye.  He kept being … him, and I did something.  I went up, and I bit him, in the arm I think."

"God."  
  


"He opened his mouth, like we going to scream.  But he never did, nothing came out of his mouth.  Mom said that after that, his mother acted like nothing had ever happened, at all."

"All I know is, after that, Stephan didn't bother me anymore."

"Of course, I'm a miracle worker, you know."

"Yeah.  But you know, you didn't really have to."

"Well, I guess not.  But I did.  You were like my kid brother.  Then, us O'Brien kids were just girls and one boy, me.  I had to."

"That's when it happened."

"Yeah.  Mom found out what happened.  She was so proud of me.  Said that after I gone up there and said what I'd said I deserved something special.  Of course, I was expecting a toy or something, but no.  She came up to me and said, 'Do you remember what you said up there?"  And of course I did.  So I went and told her, 'Yeah.  Stephan, don't do that, not to Logan, not to me.  No one does that, especially to Logan, I won't let you.'

She was so proud.  I was all ready, had my hands out for a nice toy and everything.  But instead, she told me that that was very noble, and honorable pledge that I'd made.  And ever since then, I've been Arlyn – 'pledge'."

So how many of you knew that that wasn't his real name?  *Everyone raises their hand* Now who thinks they know who he really is?  *Everyone suggests the same person* It doesn't matter who you think it is, just leave a review.  If you do review with your ideas, you may just see soon.  

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	16. Chapter 15

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: So this whole thing has kind of swayed greatly from its intended roadway.  I'm trying my best to just wrap up this horrible excuse of a first fanfic!  Bear with me for just a bit longer and it should be done somewhat soon.

If it helps any, this is from Logan's POV.

And if this helps any more, for those that need or want it, this chapter should clear up a lot of questions you might have, at least most of them.  And don't worry, by the end of this thing, whenever that'll be, you'll understand that prologue and what exactly it means and why I put that there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens (including Colom).

And now on with the show!  

Chapter 15

~*~ "And ever since then, I've been Arlyn – 'pledge'." **~*~**

"No one calls you that around here, do they?"

"No.  The privilege is restricted to you and Mom."

"Oh."  What else am I supposed to say?  How about next thing on my mind, here it goes. "So, Ar, there anything interesting here, to see or do maybe?"

"Yeah.  How about, we can go and get some coffee first, or something to eat maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"The shop is it."

"This shop have a name?  Or were they horribly unoriginal and it's literally 'The Shop'?"

"No, it's actually 'Blue Angel'.  I know.  The owner had a thing for collecting teddy bears.  Fell in love with this one blue angel bear, and there you go, your company's name."

"The Blue Angel then!"

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  

We had gotten all of two steps into the place and I was filled with an air of 'Hey's and 'Hello's.

"Hey everyone!  I want to introduce a very old friend, Logan Cale.  Logan, this is everyone."

"Ah, hello 'Everyone'."

From the far corner, where two women sat, "Aw, he's cute, bring the hottie over here!" came to the men's direction.

God, was that really necessary?  I'm sure I'm about as red as a tomato right now.

"Sorry Gellie.  He's … well we're on a hunt to find his girl actually."

"My girl?"

"Well, yeah, you know Max.  She'd be yours, at least in my book she is."

"That may be true, but I hardly think it's true in her book."

Did he just mumble  "We'll see about that, we'll see," under his breath?  Fine, give him the last word, I'm a big man.  I don't always need to get the last word in everything.

"If he's got a girl, but he's not with her, show her to me.  I'll take her.  Must be fine as hell!" came a really loud yell, in similar fashion to what I had received.

"Ah, how about … no."

"Tell him Logan!" came Ar's response, great help he's being.

"Hey, Colom, you seen Kye around?"

"No, sorry, I haven't.  Why haven't you?"

"No, she didn't come in this mornin'.  Something serious must be wrong, wouldn't miss a day otherwise.  Keep a look out, you see her, you tell me?"

"Of course, of course."

"Ar, who's Kye?"

"Kye?  She's well … a girl that … she works here as a … well."

"Well what exactly?"

"I was trying to come up with a way to do this a whole lot better than it's going to turn out."

"What's going to turn out bad?  Ar, what'd you do?"

"Well, Logan … you see … no, how about … I don't think I can do it."

"Huh?"

"No, I'll get it.  Give me a sec."  He looked really intense in thought, and then seemed to come to an answer to his question.  "You've got an amazing woman Logan."

"Yeah, Max is amazing."  But why'd he say that.  It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I thought she was amazing.

"How do you think I know, that Max *is* amazing?"

"Because she is?"

"Try once more …"

"Because … Ar!"

All he can do is give me a sheepish grin and a shrug.  That bastard!

"How could you?  Ar!  Wait, Kye's Max, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Ar!  I found her, you found her.  Ar!"

"Yeah, guess I did."

"Is she okay?  You said you haven't seen her, and she didn't come into work.  Max would've at least called in sick if she wasn't going to come in."

"I don't know.  I really have no clue what's up with her."

"She's going to kill me for this… but I've got to make sure she's alright.  Where does she live Ar?"

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	17. Chapter 16

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: The formatting is an issue I've just not been able to get fixed.  The way you guys see things, isn't how I see it on my computer, and I'm still working on fixing that.  It's nothing big, just keep that in mind.

I've decided that I'm not going to research anymore.  So, if something's not real, and I've taken some of that handy thing called writer's license and changed things around, that's what's happened.  I just want to get my thoughts out, and in the process double-checking be damned.

Also, I'd had every intention on just getting to the main points and trying to end this as fast as I could.  But as I sat down to write this, the sub-plots just came on their own accord.  So, depending on how many more pop up, and how long it takes for me to figure out how to get it all to come together, things may not be ending so soon.  Unless, of course, you guys just want me to stop it here, and just wrap things up for a quick finish-which if you wanted, I could do-I'd have to butcher things up though.  Let me know!

If it helps any, this is from Logan's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens (including Colom).

And now on with the show!  

Chapter 16

**~*~** "She's going to kill me for this, but I've got to make sure she's alright.  Where does she live Ar?" **~*~**

"Here, let me … wait.  She said that at one point you'd given her a cell, just in case.  I think that I remember her saying that she'd kept it on her, just for that 'in case'."

"Really?  She's got it, on her?"

"Should"

Pulling out the ever-present cell phone, I dial her number-of course I know it by heart.  The number went through, no message as of yet that it's off or disconnected.  Is there … wait, I'm not sure.  Wait there's ringing!  And now there's some noise on the other end.

"Hello?"

What am I supposed to do?  If I talk, she'll know it's me.  If I make any noise, I know she'll hear it.  I know she's in good enough condition to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

And of course I know that she's using those "special skills" of her's to to hear whatever there is to hear.  I knew I shouldn't have called.  She's going to kill me.  But at least I know she's okay.

"Hello?  I know that someone's there.  Besides the fact that phones don't dial themselves, I can hear you breathing.  Mind telling me the name that goes along with those quick breaths?"

Uh oh.  There wouldn't happen to be anyone around to help out here? Wait!  That lady!  

The phone's now fully covered, and a few good feet, well at least inches-my arms aren't that long-from me, and my mouth.  "Hey!  Can you do me a favor?  Just talk into this phone and say that you've got the wrong number?"

"Ah, sure."

The now uncovered phone, placed in this kind woman's hands should get things moving.

"Oh.  I'm sorry!  I must have the wrong number!"

Perfect!

"Hey, mister!"

"Oh.  Yeah, thanks for that!  Thought that maybe it was a new friend's number, but it wasn't.  And I'm just horrible with-thanks!"

"Sure.  But you know.  It's going to cost you."

"Sure, this enough-" A few bucks should be enough. 

"Oh, Mary Ann.  But … I couldn't take your cash.  But it's going to cost you all the same.  A very high price though."

"Ah, how much, Mary Ann?"

"No, I get-your name was what, I'm sorry I didn't catch it."

"Logan Cale, sorry."

"Well, Logan Cale, my fee is a date with you."

"Excuse me?  A date with-that was you back there in the shop?"

"Yeah.  And now I'm gonna get some of you."

"Well, I don't know about that.  But you saved me back there.  So I guess that I've got to pay you, something.  And if that's you fee, well-I'll just give you how much a date would cost and that should be good?"

"No, not your money.  I require you, your actual body, well, I require at least your presence."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't.  I mean, that's just not … no, I couldn't.  No."

"We'll just have to see about that Cale."

"No, I still don't-"

"Logan!  You get through?"

"Oh, Ar.  Ar!  Sorry … Mary Ann, I've got to go now."

One of the quickest escapes ever seen, and now I'm on my way to that amazing man that's saved me from that mess.

"Thank god Ar!  You saved me back there.  That Mary Ann was trying to hustle her way into getting a date to me, as a payment of sorts."

"Yeah, sounds like Mary Ann.  But why'd she need a payment from you?"

"I got Max's cell.  Only I realized if I talked she'd know it was me.  And I don't think she'd be too pleased.  So, that kind lady-at least she was kind right then-to answer instead.  Tell her that she'd called the wrong number.  Saved my ass.  Only until she wanted her payment for her 'duties'."

"Glad I could help you out there, buddy."

"Good.  Now, I know she's fine.  Maybe she's just out … thinking, whatever.  She's entitled to some time."  Everyone is, aren't they?  "Hey, you going to show me the sights or what?"

"Yeah of course.  How about … you feel like seeing the local mountain side and then grabbing a bite?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect.  To the Gap we go!"

"Great."

"So, this is a jaunty ride?"

"Yeah.  It's great.  A nice ride, friendly horses, personable horse handlers."

"Don't let them here you say that!"

"What!"

"Forget it."

"Fine.  Just enjoy, I've seen this before, but you haven't."

Which was really true.  It was beautiful.  Lush green mountainsides, waterfalls scattered about, and an amazing view of valley.  Only a few problems, the speractic rain I could do without-though that really makes Ireland Ireland-and this shaking.  Couldn't the ride be a bit smoother?

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard__


	18. Chapter 17

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: I can't seem to capture my muse for any productive amount of time.  This is something that's been on my computer, maybe helping to influence me to write some more.  Unfortunately, that's not come.  So I'm releasing this short little thing from its captivity, hope it's at least a bit enjoyable.  But I'm sorry for the length that's gone between posts.  I'd love to say it's going to improve, but then I'd just be lying!  Here's to hoping I get some inspiration, fast!

If it helps any, this is from Max's (Kye) POV.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens (including Colom).

Chapter 17

Not again.  No calls for months, and now the entire phone book is calling me.

"Hello?"

Silence.  No, there's some muffled talking, but even **I can't make out what they're saying.  Damn.  Someone must've called me by accident.  Well, no point on staying on the line.  Let their bill be a fortune!**

"Yeah, I know.  Isn't it beautiful?  You grow up around here, see it everyday, you don't think about it much."

Wait, that's Colom!

"Colom?  Hello?  Colom!  Pick up your phone!"

**◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  **

"Did you hear something?"  There you go, listen to my voice.  You might actually figure out what's happening.

"Sounded like …" who's he talking to?  Maybe he knew enough to clue Colom in, might be helpful.

"Phone!"

"Agh, the ride must've turned it on.  God, who'd it call?  Hope it was Japan."

"Cute, just pick it up, I can't reach it-"

"Hello?"

**◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  **

"Colom!"

"Kye?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god.  I was afraid it'd be Japan.  I'm afraid my Japanese linguistic skills are severely lacking."

"Well, you don't have to worry then.  I can speak English too."

"Thanks."

And then he had a mumbled conversation with "Mystery Man".  Even my hearing couldn't pick up what he was saying.  Though it sounded a lot like something along the lines of, "It's my friend **Kye.  It dialed her number, on vhrh fhn.  Wounder how that happened, buddy?"**

"You okay there?  Or do you just enjoy talking to yourself?"

"Oh, no.  My friend is visiting, from the states, and we're up at the Gap."

"Oh.  Nice place to show off. Have any other plans?"

"Were about half way through, and then I was planning on taking a break to eat when we'd stopped, Shelly's is right there."

"Sounds good.  You know what?  I need some fresh air.  How about I come on over and meet you up at Shelly's?" 

"Yeah, sounds great."

And then some more muffled words, "No!  Eeh an ah ih ah!"  And then I heard Colom raise his voice.  He never raises his voice.  He's always cool, never reactions to anything with anger or aggression-I could learn a thing or two from him, could be the key term there. "Yes!  I already said so, we'll just deal."

"Ah, sorry.  My friend just argued that he did want to stop and eat, I just told him Shelly's was one of the best places to eat, and we were going to anyway, he's just going to have to deal."

"Oh, so that's what that was."  Since when has he ever asserted himself, ever?  Like that!

"Yeah, that's what that was."  Whatever he says, we'll just have to clarify later, whether he wants to or not.

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


	19. Chapters 18 -through- THE END

**One Catch **

Winking Tiger • Mblab6@aol.com

Author's Notes: I'm finally making right on my promise.  This is it: a super deluxe, extra large, gigantic portion (10 pages!), last and final, of "One Catch".

I really hate publishing anything lesser than I know is my very best.  But, in order to get this thing over with, I have to.  I'm terribly sorry, and I hope that somewhere along the way you've stayed on with this mess and enjoyed it at least some.

No matter what, I'm always open for reviews, suggestions, comments, and e-mails!  And I want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this, a reader or a beta (though they've been long gone).  And I want to thank everyone who's read this, even if you didn't leave a review!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!

If it helps any, this changes POVs - I'll indicate which is where.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fox's.  But I do own Arlyn, and the O'Briens (including Colom).

Chapter 18 – THE END

Chapter 18

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Shelly's***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[MAX]

So, I finally made it.  Let's go see who Colom's mysterious friend is.  And since it's not like I've forgotten my Manticore skills, this should be easy enough.

Perfect, the roof's just what I needed.  Nice, sturdy, some-what clean, and it's got a great vantage point-to see what's going below me, maybe more like who though.

Where are they?  Far corner's clear.  So is the left side corner.  The center's clear, they've gotta be…

Front right.  That's gotta be Colom.  Let's take a little looky at who this "friend" is.  Slide over a little, perfect.  Just turn your head, then I can see your face … oh god!

Logan!?!  No, I've got to be seeing things.  It's not Logan, he's got to have another friend, that looks just like him.  They say everyone's got a twin, somewhere out there.

Wait, lemme listen on them, then that'll just prove it.

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  

"Calm down!  Don't you think we've got enough rain and water already?  Do you really need to add some more?"

"I'm nervous, I can't help it.  You think this is going to work?  I know Max, she's not stupid, and she won't fall for this.  I don't want her to …"

**◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  **

No!  I know that voice.  I've dreamt of that voice, and those eyes, and that man.  It can't be.  But I know, it's him.  Agh, Logan!?! 

Forget it, I'm just gonna ditch 'em all.  Exist roof left…

**◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~  **

"Did you hear something?"

"What?"

"I heard something.  From-"

*☼║▲*~!* CRASH *!~*▲║☼*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 19

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Unspecified Location***** - Waiting Room/Hallway**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[LOGAN]

Small grain lines follow the path of imaginary designs.  Each one** flowing through another, bending to avoid a cut **

in the section, and continuing to its undetermined and unseen final destination.  One line found and followed** to its end.  Another following its own path, uniquely its own._  It should be tedious following all these grain lines, but it's somehow comforting to watch and follow something so solid and attainable.  Those lines, even when they end, still remain.  Each line has a starting point and_**** an ending point, and remains on the board.  Continuing, more boards and more lines on each.  Walk along one until its resting place is discovered. You'd think I was right out of an Orson Scott Card book, following these grains.  But it's getting the task done.  Why meddle with something that's working?  So just keep going.  Another**** finished and thoroughly followed.  Now keep on going.  Can't hurt much, getting exercise while keeping my mind busy.   **

Following grain lines just isn't what it used to be.  Its appeal and ability to distract my mind, and all its thoughts, aren't so great anymore.  But along the walls, there's something special.  There's something oddly attracting, drawing my attention to them.  They're lined with fading and peeling paper.  Glue only receding at various edges, here and there--revealing the bare walls beneath, the yellow of old glue, and the distinct style only found in locations such as this.  Couldn't they be original?  

The floor below and the room around me--both have a very odd design. It may be the design of the area.  Maybe it's the way my mind is seeing anything and everything.  Or it could look that way because of the serious wear it's recently received.  Right about now everything and nothing is possible.  Who am I to question the interior design of anything?  

"Sinto muito, mas... senhor, não havia nada... que pudéssemos...Sinto muito." [I'm sorry, but...sir-there was nothing...we couldn't...I'm sorry.]  _That's all it took.  Suddenly, everything else faded and then blacked out.  I wasn't in a hospital, horribly vulnerable to everything, or hearing the doctor tell me the horrible truth-his words and the woman I lost.  I wasn't on the edge of sanity, or questioning it.  No, all there was was this terrible void, and threatening black--threatening to swallow me whole and never let me see the light of day or the joys of life again.    _

"Não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer. Sinto muito. Mas ela ainda está viva." [There wasn't much we could do, I'm sorry.  But she is still alive.]  _And then suddenly there might be some light in this raging storm of sorrow and pain.  _

I'm not just the regular guy off the street; some may even call me a regular James Bond.  That's who I was, who I immersed myself in, who I made myself think I was.  But there's more to me, and I've found who I am, really.  Life's been hell along the way, but some things do have silver linings, barely visible or not.  Mine did; at least to me it did.  Not the perfect or ideal story, but it's the only one I have.  So you take what you get and deal the best you can.  Dealing may not be my strongest suit, but I've found my way.  

And now everything I've known, everything I've had to live by, goes against what my heart is making me do now.  It wasn't supposed to be this way.  Nothing was.  But life is real funny that way; nothing really goes the way it's supposed to.  There's always at least one microscopic default or hitch, in anything and everything.  Most of the time you never even know about it; nothing comes back to haunt you.  But the other times, that tiny, miniscule problem just expands into a colossal problem.  

I should feel bad about going against everything I've known.  I should turn around and do what I'm supposed to do.  But here I am, going against it anyway.  I'm going against what instinct should drive one to do in the face of danger.  And I don't just mean physical danger; I'm leaving myself wide open for some more emotional damage as well.  There's one driving force to everything.  That's what's making me do this.  That's my one small catch.  And my one small catch is now biting me in the ass with all its teeth.

Max - the love of my life.  The woman who's condition I waited hours to find out.  The woman who made me collect myself -- after seeing, and hearing, her fall.  That I tried and mustered up everything I had in me to find suitable resources.  I needed to find a doctor who could treat her, with proper care, but who'd keep her secret safe.  Someone we could trust.  In a land I hadn't been since childhood, surrounded by friends and foe all at once, I was expected and counting on creating a miracle.

Some how after her fall, Ar took her and all my work began.  

The guys that were after her, there had to be guys - why else would she have fallen like she did (Must've been an escape of some type) – after her, weren't on our trail.  Hopefully, we were all safe, at least for the time being.  

And though I really shouldn't have done anything that I've done, I'm still here.  Being Eyes Only, and hearing Max's techniques and skills haven't done nothing.  I know some strategies.  And all of them would, if followed, lead me in the most straight and direct route away from here.  Avoid danger - either from Max or her goons.  There's got to be an attack going on, by the remnants of Manticore - the men that went after Max, just a little while ago.  

Only, as soon as I could, I gave up the fight I was fighting, for her (for the time being), and came here.  Vacation was supposed to do me good.    But I just can't.   Maybe, just maybe, I can get things to work out right.

I came to her, after she'd made it clear she didn't want me.  There should only be so much a person can take.  I've gone through my share, but if she can make it through what she did, I can do just about anything.  And all I really want right now is for her to be okay.  So I'm going against what I've tried to teach myself, what'd keep me safe.  Funny how so much danger isn't what I'm afraid of.  More like what she'll do if she sees me.

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~   

"Hey!  Logan, you in there?"

"Huh?"  There goes my quiet moments, and times of thought and decision.

"Did you hear the man?"

"The doctor?"

"Yeah, that man."

"I heard him.  And thanks to classes my mother made me take as a kid, 'You must know what's around you.  Learn how others' speak!' I even knew what he said too-guess it came in handy."

"Good."

Ah, once more, my good friend silence.  Where are pain and the rest of his buddies?

"Logan."  
  


"Yeah?"

"She's gonna make it.  Talked to the tech guy, over there, and he said that the Doc was over doing things.  She's not that bad, she'll be fine-give it some time and she'll be like brand new."

"Brand new?  What does 'brand new' get me when the 'brand old' was her leaving me-fleeing and getting to you?"

"Me, right."  More silence, he's been doing his job way too well.  "Shit, Max!" He looks as if he's realizing that the woman we've just been talking about was Max.  And that's brought him to come to some sudden realization.  Just what it is, is what I want to know.

"What?"

"She's going to kill me.  You don't understand.  Right before … before, I know why she wasn't at work, or answering.  I'd forgotten, right before, I – I phoned her."

"What exactly did you say?"

"I do believe my exact words were along the lines of: 'I came up with a cure.  You interested?  You know, just in case?' "

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 20

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Unspecified Location***** - Max's Room**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[ARYLN / COLOM]

He just froze after I told him that.  Maybe it was too much for him.  But after realizing where we were, I knew he'd be fine. So I'm taking advantage of the time I have, and I'm going to visit Max.

Here goes nothing, *KNOCK*

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure about that.  Don't need to put the tough guy exterior out for me, you know.  The plain and simple truth works just fine for me."

"Yeah I know.  I'm fine, really, I'm – not amazing but I'll live, or so the doc said."

"Okay, if that's what you say.  Though why you'd have taken a fall like that I'm baffled."

"I was playing my little spy role well.  Saw the two of you, finally saw his face, made a mad dash to get off the roof and away, and the slick roof did a little trick of it's own.  It stayed slippery, even for me, and with the shock of seeing Logan, I … let's just say for once my training went out and wasn't even working."

"Ah, that might just explain…"

"If I'm hurt at all, it's not physically."

"How so?"

"I ran away from him.  And now he's here.  And beyond that fact, I want to know why he's here with **you."**

"Oh."

"Something more than 'oh' would be great, thanks."

"I knew Logan as a kid.  Long story short, which will be a story you'll tell your kids one day, I brought him over here with the concept that if he did come, besides a vacation, I'd tell him where you were."

"So you played both sides?"

"Yeah, only, he never knew, still doesn't-probably."

"But, now he's here, I'm cured, and he's out of the loop on everything but the first?"

"Sounds about right."

"Great."  
  


Oh no, she's got a look on her.  She's up to something.  Which is something in and on itself, her plotting while sitting in a hospital bed.

"I'm just going to leave you alone.  Maybe have your someone come in?"

"No!  I want to do something first.  Don't tell him that it's gone, that I'm cured.  He's put me through all this crap, let's see how far he really would've gone.  But that's just not enough.  I know Logan, he's got no idea what happened -- what really happened.  Leave him in the dark there; let his imagination ruin him.  My words don't have to."

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~

***Unspecified Location***** - Waiting Room/Hallway**

◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~ ◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~ ○ ~◦ ~

[ARYLN / COLOM]

"Logan?"

Great, he's asleep.  I hope this doesn't go bad.  Or at least, let me not burst out laughing.

"Logan, buddy, wake up."

"Huh?  Max?  What?"  The eyes open, "Agh!"

Here's taking matters into my own hands, again. "Logan, I don't know how to say this …"

"Ar, oh no, what is it?"

"The doctor just took some more tests, on Max, and … they weren't really good.  He's not sure…"

"No!"  And off he goes on a mad dash.  Max better keep up the act, just listen, with closed eyes, and see if you get enough payment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 21

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Unspecified Location***** - Max's Room**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[MAX]

Slowly, after trying to sleep, like that'd really happen, I heard a noise.  More like someone coming into my room.  I was just about to think of something smart to say to Colom when I realized it wasn't him.  It was … Logan.  

Let's give this a shot, keep the eyes closed, and just listen.

"Max, oh god, Max!"  This may be hard.  Come on, stay still and just shut up!  "You look so … Max!  I'm so sorry, about everything!  I know it's been hard, and maybe I didn't do a good enough job, but I love you Max."  Really quietly, to the pint even **I had to strain to hear him, he said, " I love you more than I ever thought possible."**

"You think you're emotionally defunct, what about me.  I don't do it well either.  This is so hard, even when you can't hear me.  But it's got to be worse than you, I know it is.  Just, no matter what, you've got to wake up.  You've got to wake up and get better.  Even if it's not for me, get up for Ar, you may not realize it, but he loves you.  You've made an impact on his life, too."

"You mean so much, we've been through too much.  Just wake up and let me be able to move on.  Even if it's without you, I need to know that you're okay.  I don't think I could go on, at all, if you weren't.  Please, Max!"

And for the first time I can ever remember, he cried.  I suppose he'd cried while I'd layed in his arms in the forest.  But everything had happened so fast, so much, I couldn't process that.  All I knew was that he was there, holding me.

But, now, he balled and wailed, and when he'd cried so much, I assume – having done this once or twice - over big things too, his chest hurt he went on with quiet sobs.  He looked like he was in so much pain, I couldn't take it anymore.  No matter what he'd done, what I'd done, he didn't deserve what he was going through now-not from me.

"Logan.  Shhhh.  Logan?"

"Oh god, Max!"

Maybe I showed some fear, or something.  Because instead of seeking my comfort, or at least some comforting words, he jumped back.

"Max, don't be mad.  I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it, please.  When Ar told me he'd found you, how could I not?  Please don't be made.  I'll … I'll just leave you, now."

"No!  Logan, come back."

"Max?"  He asked my questioningly.

"Come here.  Please.  Stay with me?"

"Max?"

I held out a hand, for him.  There's plenty of ways this could have happened, him finding out about the cure, this has got to be one of the least romantic ones out there.  But it still happened, because I just can't go on without him.  Without his touch, without him.

"Don't make me explain now.  But, I'm-we're cured.  Please, don't leave me, come here?  Stay with me?"

"Max!  I'll stay, I'd never leave for the world."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Epilogue

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Unspecified Location***** - Max's Room**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[MAX]

We stayed like that for a while.  I couldn't really tell you how long, I just knew how much I truly enjoyed it.

But, finally, we were brought back into the real world by a gentle knocking on the door.  Of course, it was Colom.

"Hey, you two, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ar?"

"What Logan?"

"Thank you."

"Wait, Logan.  Why do you call Colom Ar?"

"Ah, well, we knew each other as kids.  From his actions we gave him the nickname Arlyn, "pledge", since he'd basically pledged his loyalty to me.  So I've called him Ar, ever since.  Though, it's been so long, Colom's his real name, I'm rather sure."

"Sounds about right."

After a little while, I had to ask. "Logan?"

"Huh?"

"What happens now?"

"Now?" 

"After I get out."

"Well, I don't know.  I suppose, I use my … skill and contacts to find somewhere safe for you, go into hiding from those men."

"Men?"

"The guys that made you fall, that'd chased after you."

My cheeks have got to be on fire, because they're as red as flames! "There were no men.  I was … getting back into the 'cat burglar' routine and seeing whom Colom's 'friend' was.  After seeing it was you, I well, don't you dare laugh!  I, fell, I slipped."

"Oh………"

"Yeah."

"So after now doesn't include **those bad guys?"**

"Only unless I'm going to stay away from you."

"Ah, then I've got the perfect solution."

"Which is?"

"Something amazing."

"Give me a clue?"

"It's the last thing anyone ever looking to find you would think of."

"Going off and doing same old same old.  You know, Eyes Only, his cat burglar, the downtrodden, blah blah woof woof."

"Nah, last thing they'd expect would be that Mrs. Cale was residing in this beautiful town in dreary Ireland.  At least until there's enough money to get you out of here, and to somewhere else-somewhere that's safe, if you wanted to move."

Where'd that come from! "Hmm, let me think about it.  Staying here, Mrs. Cale – right? – and being with you.  I don't know."

"Really, we could always visit the gang back home.  But I think I'd need to go back and see who could take over the poor widows and defenseless children out there.  Any better now?"  Better?  It's still a yes.  Care to add any more to make me want to say yes more?

"No, I don't know."  Yeah, right, he doesn't need to know.  Or at least, he doesn't seem to mind playing dumb, he's enjoying himself.

"I've got just the thing to make you decide," and with that he kissed me.  As if I hadn't already made up my mind.  Yes, of course!

THE END

So the bunch of poor words, paragraphs, and concepts I call my writing, "One Catch", is finished.  I'm sorry if I made the end a sap scene.  I don't think I write fluff, or mush, whatever-really well.  I'm terribly sorry about that.  And looking back at it, again, I'm not sure if I like the way I ended it.  But that's all I can get out, I pushed myself to just get this done and over with.  

But I hope you enjoyed at least something of the whole thing.  Please, let me know.  No matter how bad or good this was, I want to know, need to know, now that this is over, what everyone thinks!

·Be a good reader; let your voice be heard


End file.
